


He Loved You

by patroclusandachilles (echelonlove)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Stucky Bookclub Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echelonlove/pseuds/patroclusandachilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky finds Steve.  He doesn't stay for long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loved You

“Don’t turn around.”

Steve froze at his kitchen counter.  He had been looking for Bucky for weeks and now here he was, in Steve’s apartment.  Figures that Steve would have traveled all over the world trying to find Bucky and it was Bucky who had chosen to find Steve on his own terms.  Steve hoped it wasn’t the only thing Bucky was doing on his own terms lately.  The voice came from behind him again. 

“Who are you?”

“I’m Steve Rogers.  I’m your friend, Bucky.”

“I don’t know you.  And I don’t know James Buchanan Barnes.  I’m not your friend.”

Steve opened his mouth to beg Bucky to let him tell him all about the person he was, but he was interrupted before he could speak.

“I don’t know you!”  Bucky insisted.  “I _don’t_!  But I keep seeing these things in my head.  And I feel sad sometimes when I think of you.  But happy at the same time?  Why?  What did you do to me?”  Bucky had moved and was now standing menacingly behind Steve.  “What did you do to my head?” he screamed.

“I didn’t do….”

“What did you do?”  Bucky pulled Steve’s arm back, holding him under his control.

Steve relaxed back against Bucky.  He wasn’t afraid that Bucky would hurt him like Bucky seemed to hope he would be.  Rather, he was afraid that if he made any wrong moves, Bucky would leave and Steve would never be able to find him again.  That absolutely could not happen.  “Bucky, please.  Just let me show you some things.  Sketches and letters and stuff.  I can prove that you know me.  That I’m not lying.  I know you, Bucky.  Please just….”

Bucky shoved Steve forward into the counter.  “I don’t need your memories,” Bucky snarled.  “I’m suffering under enough of my own.”

Steve turned around to confront Bucky face to face, but all he found was an empty kitchen.  Bucky was gone.

Steve sword and pounded the counter.  He had had Bucky right in his own home, after looking for him for the better part of a year, but he’d let him slip right through his fingers again.  Was it going to be hopeless trying to look for him now?

He moved to the living room to sit down and breathe for a minute.  But when he got there, he noticed the drawer to his coffee table was open.  That was the drawer where he kept all the information and memories he had of James Buchanan Barnes: the file Natasha had given him, old and new drawings, everything.  All of it was gone and a single note was left in their place.

_“Stop looking for me.  I don’t want to be found._

_If I want to talk to you, I’ll be the one to find you._

_Maybe someday, but not today._

_Winter Soldier_

_P.S. He loved you.  He was always too scared to tell you, but I thought you should know.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Stucky Bookclub Challenge. You can find the other works at stuckybookclub.tumblr.com We'll all be writing for a new prompt every week, and this is the first week, yay! Also, my first in the Marvel fandom, so I'm still getting acquainted with the characters.
> 
> The prompt was: The first interactions of Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes following the events of Captain America: The Winter Soldier.


End file.
